


Rule 2

by CinemaClub2Door



Series: 4 Rules [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Again. I am total shit at writing tags, Angst, Complete, Homophobia, It's very minor though, Mental Abuse, Supernatural - Freeform, a lot of swearing, anyway dont pay attention to my mental struggles with these tags, discontinued, dude...i literally cant explain anything well, lets not talk about how horrible my grammar is, more tags to be added or whatevah, roman's a badass bitch and shuts out dem uncultured mothafuckas, so much angst...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaClub2Door/pseuds/CinemaClub2Door
Summary: Rule 1: All senior students in high school must pass that grade, if the rule is broken, they are taken away to a four year alternative school/ jail. This rule was put in place because it is a trend within most citizens who commit illegal activities. we know not what the future holds for this world, but the next generation is growing up in a war zone. We pray that you make it out alive.Rule 2: ...............EDIT: my stupidass stopped writing for a month and i don't wanna be shitty and just leave without a word, so this series id discontinued. though nobody rads my books and cares so who gives a fuck. me. i do.
Series: 4 Rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724290
Kudos: 2





	1. Source

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Saying 'fuck it' and posting the first chapter of the second book? I'd NEVER! Well.... Yeah, maybe I did. Ahem! Welcome all newcomers to what I like to call: Door tries to finish a single thought they had once, and then accidentally turned it into a four part series. and is now waiting to see if they actually finish it because they're very unreliable and procrastinate alot.  
> Title: Source by Fever The Ghost

The world has a distinct way of showing when things are wrong. It also has a nice way of giving you unexplainable tragedies. June fifth, the day hundreds of thousands of kids were taken from their lives, all for what? Some governmental presence in the world, all built up too far because they couldn’t control people. It started a year ago, new law passed that forced the American citizens to get implants that tracked their emotions and actions. One everyone in the state had an implant, the borders were heavily monitored, and people will have to stay in their state. Back to the question of why kids were taken. They were all seniors in highschools around the world, and taken because they failed highschool. The government took them all to intermediate schools, where they’ll be for four years or longer. To the government, failing highschool is one of the most common things within criminals. It took time, around three weeks, for that information to be found. The thing is, it was only found by people on the internet, putting together that seniors who failed were taken.

So now is the time to think, what criminal aspect is put forward in the database next. Which rule will be flushed out from people, right into the authority’s arms. Whos brother, father, sister, mother, or friend will be taken next. We don’t know, nobody does, and it’ll be that way until you yourself break it. In just three weeks, the full effects of the implants will come into play. Which means, if someone tries to expose the rule to the world, they can't. The implant will stop them, strong voltages going to your mind telling and making you stop. Training people to be obedient, and not cause outrage, not fight back for themselves. Like they are now a dog with a shock collar.

A large question in part is, do we deserve it? Most people believe it’s bringing good things to the world, but, the few who don’t are the ones people don’t focus on. Why should we? Their opinions are shadowed, and deserve to be. Or… maybe some don’t, like the special cases. Interesting people that we can learn from, like Elon Musk, or someone smart. So why are we here listening to some highschool graduate with no main character properties? It might be the fact that he himself is living through all of this chaos. Though some would object to the living part, at least he’s giving it a try. 

____________________

What time was it? Nobody knew, but it seemed somewhere around noon by looking at the sun. where were they? Again, no clue in the world, but they did know where they were going. If anybody asks you, say it was Carmella’s idea. Then you’d have to explain how she dragged Sonya too, and of course Sonya brought Mandy. As an added side dish, there’s Aleister. Saving the most confused for last, Roman, and the confusion is the least of his worries. 

“Whatchya lookin’ at Rome?” Roman’s head snapped to the side, “Just Insta, kinda bored.” Carmella smiled at the answer, mostly because he didn’t stutter. Yeah, it wasn't gone, but there were enough cases of it that a medication was made to help. It didn’t stop the stuttering, but it slowed it down, to where it only took a week of talking to people for the stutter to stop. “Ohhhhh, you follow models Ro Ro?” The ever weirdly sexual Mandy conversed. “Nah, more lesser-known celebrities, and some YouTubers.” Mandy shrugged and continued watching the road from the passenger seat. Sonya scoffed in disbelief from the driver seat, laughing at the other’s small banter. 

The drive came to a halt, where the five arrived at their destination. The Richter forest, and short-lived nostalgia that came with it. “I thought, maybe we could escape reality, and visit the place where we first met. Ya know, explore n’ shit.” Carmella had planned the day, and was proud of herself with the reactions from the others. “And I thought, maybe we could figure out if the creepy legend is true.” She felt something with the forest, like it had things to hide. It was now a matter if the others started to feel the same.

“This isn’t a well formed idea.” Aleister, the ill-informed soul of darkness, she knew he would object. “Awh come on, it’ll be fun.” Her smile was fake, but not to everyone else. “Yeah, come on Al. just some kids having’ fun.” Thankfully Mandy’s agreement shut him up, and they were able to continue onward towards the second dining hall. Nothing exciting was inside, but Carmella insisted that the others stay. Of course they listen, and converse within themselves to pass time. “We shouldn’t be here, it’s dangerous.” Objections from the one and only again. “Oh come on Aleister, it’s just a forest.” Roman shrugs of any of Aelister’s ‘impending doom’ warnings.”You guys are hopeless.”

As if timing was always fast, his phone began to ring. “O shit, excuse me for a second guys. Gotta take this.” Aelister left to the car, and carried out his call with whoever was on the other side.

____________________

“Hello?”

“Ah yes, I knew you wouldn’t miss this. So, have you yet to give up on those you believe in? Or does your mind still live in a fairytale?”

“Look, I know they’re just teenagers, but I’m telling you the entire book comes to life. Just pull that ego off and realise it.” 

“Ahh, sweet one. This matter is greater than you, and all that try to be like us.”

“Why won’t you listen. AGH! Fine! I’ll just do this myself, and prove that it’s them.”

“See here, that fire inside, it burns like a cage on fire. That cell surrounds you, trapping all of your thoughts along with it in hell. You could escape all of that now, but you disagree with morals, like you truly don’t agree with them. What is your true motive? Revenge? Or belonging to something greater than all? Possibly having all of our power to yourself?”

The smaller one sigh’s, letting all tension in the air thin, “I don’t wanna gain anything. Just wanna hurt the ones that have hurt me.”

“A just, yet unruly motive you have. So be it, we trust your instincts. Now is a matter if they choose to comply with you or not.”

“Oh believe me, they’ve already complied.”

“Your life is running out, and the only thing halting it is them. Do not fail us, if you dare to do so, you lose your life  **source** .”

____________________

“Guys! I’m back!” And with Carmella was a small trinket, which looked like a children’s jewelry box. “Hey Mel, my phone’s been goin off with thunderstorm warnings. And it looks like it’s gonna rain too.” Sonya held her phone to show Carmella the warning, which made her look disgusted. A small scoff was made, inaudible to the others. ”Fine, we can head back to the car.” 

“Well, at least the drive was nice?” Always a positive input from Roman, it might be his downfall. As they begin exiting the hall, Mandy sigh’s, remembering everything that’s happened at the camp. The first moments were the worst, the people she chose to sit with were very...rude, to say the least. They were all much too political, and in an almost depressing way. Talking to them drained her moral, because every other word was either a racist remark or talking about guns. As soon as she saw Sonya it was confusing, because all up before this she had been with guys, and was straight. She had seen Sonya as a small friend to text, until winter break, it all hit her in every wrong and right way. She understood herself and Sonya, and by no means were they friends. “Yo, babe. Last time I checked, you don’t space out.” Pulled back to present day by the one thing she went into the past for, was the only way she’d have it. As friends. Mandy made a mental note to make the ‘babe’ and ‘baby’ names stop. 

“What the fuck? I thought we were staying here?” 

“It’s gonna rain, and I thought you wanted to leave Al?” Aleister’s words were caught for a second, “I- uh. Shut up, my mind can change.” Before Carmella could rebuttal, Aleister got in the car, seething through his teeth quietly. “Someone’s on their period.” Mandy rolls her eyes, laughing at the bitterness as she gets in the passenger seat. Carmella angrily sits in the driver seat as Sonya and Roman share scared glances. There was tension between Carmella and Aleister for the entire ride, but the other three had not an inkling of why. In fact, there was no real reason as to why the two were snappy with each other. It ruined their moods, but Sonya, Roman, and Mandy’s perception only went ankle deep. To nobody’s surprise, it began pouring rain almost halfway through the ride. 


	2. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice sit-down with Carmella's family about going to college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING some mental child abuse, nothing phyisical and it doesn't really go anywhere  
> Title: Mind Over Matter by Young The Giant

All kids need to grow up, that’s what the world teaches us. Most grown-ups desire to be children again, and most children desire to be adults; no people to tell you what to do. There is a certain point in life when growing up actually happens, but it varies from person to person. Some never truly grow up either, it’s all a matter of how you choose to do it. It could be as simple as getting a job, or as complex as spending years on a project. All that we as people know, is that you must grow up. Don’t be a child forever. 

Carmella’s family was small, just a father, mother, and their daughter. As simple as life could be for the average family, that was them. As her mother sat in the study, reading a novel, Carmella entered the room. “Ma, Dad said you wanted me?” Her mother, quiet as always, set her book down. “Yes dear, I wanted to know if you were thinking of college?” Never in four years of highschool has Carmella rolled her eyes as hard as she did in the moment. “I’ve said, no. I ain’t goin’ to more school. Got it?” The ever so spoiled Carmella decides to hear no more, storming out of the room. Her mother sigh’s, knowing nothing she could say can get to her daughter’s head. The teen was so against going to college, it was almost an argument every time it was brought up. 

“Maybe more school isn't meant for her anyway? Some people want to work early.” The father leans on the doorframe of the room, putting in his positive approach,”I hope you're right, but can you go check on her? Make sure there’s no holes in the drywall or something.” The statement was laughable, but the moment wasn’t right, so the father swiftly ascended the stairs. He knocks on the door softly, awaiting an answer. “Go away, I'm talking to a friend.” He gave up so easily, believing every word she said. His assumptions were correct though, Carmella was currently on the phone with Mandy. “They still wanna try n’ make me go to that dumbass shit! I mean, can’t they just let it the fuck go?!” 

“That’s what parent’s do, try to make you just like them. Never care about what their kids want.”?

“See! You’re like, the only one who gets it!”

“I’m not going, but Sonya says she is.”

“Huh, wait. Are you two like, dating?” 

“The f-fuck? No, no, no. We’re friends, okay?”

“Huh. Sounds fun. Anyway, I'll ask Rome and Al, maybe they could understand.” Without caring for a response, Carmella hung up the phone. She heaves out a sigh in somewhat frustration, and disappointment. 

She sat for what felt like an hour, trying to conjure an answer to why it was only her parents that were so persistent. Getting bored of thoughts, she picks up the phone and calls Roman, in her mind, he would be the most likely to understand. He picks up after three rings, “Sup mel?” 

“Imma cut to the chase, have your parents asked about college for you?”

“Woah, no hello? Okay, uhhhmmm. They probably have, but not recently.”

“What the fuck? Why is it only my parents that do this shit?”

“Look, I’ll ignore you being rude for now. I think they haven’t asked, because I want to go to college.”

“Don’t call me rude, It’s just.” She sighs,”Rough day. So why do you wanna go?”

“Other than the fact that I’m dumb and need more school. It gives me at least four more years until I have to live in the real world.”

Carmella stays quiet for a moment, thinking. “Never thought of that, but why put yourself in more stress?”

“More and better opportunities. Bosses like when you go to college.”

“Hm… nice way to think of it i guess, anyway, where you goin’?”

“W and J, seeing that we can’t leave the state.”

“Yeah, forgot about that. Well… shit, ma’s askin’ me to eat.”

“Go eat, I ain’t that fun to talk to anyway.”

“Whatever nerd. Bye.” 

“Bye bitch.”

Carmella laughed as she hung up the phone, shaking her head at Roman’s singing tone of saying ‘bitch’. She slowly made her way down to the kitchen, trying to think of an apology for her previous behavior. Settling with a simple ‘I’ll do better’, Carmella slowly seated herself at the table. “So, Mel, how’s Mandy doing?” The father, Bruce, decides that changing the subject and forgetting the argument seemed the best thing to do. “S-she’s doin’ aight, got a new dog last week too.”

“Ohh, sounds like fun.” The conversation ended there, followed by awkward silence that was temporarily broken by rain starting to fall on the roof. From an outside perspective, they looked normal sitting in quiet while finishing their dinner. The inside of it all was basically the opposite, thankfully the mother, Sharrie, broke it, “Uhm, Mel, I know you don’t want to talk about earlier, but I’m sorry.” Carmella looked up from playing with her pasta, confusion washing over her face, “Why?”

“I was pushing you too much, I shouldn’t have asked after you said no.” Carmella had entered the dining room with the intentions of caving in, and apologizing for her own attitude. Her mother’s apology was like a huge wall in her path, allowing her to go around it, but she wanted to climb over the wall. The top of that wall let her words fly away, her own apology was washed along with the wind. “Oh, It’s okay. I mean, you are my mom, so it makes sense for you to be an ass towards me.” The wall crumbled under her, large pieces of rubble coming with it. “That is it young lady, you know what, why the fuck do you treat me like such shit! It’s completely uncalled for, and just makes you the bigger asshole! The shit you give me just for being around is why I never wanted to have kids!” 

It wasn’t her mother yelling, no, her father decided to insert himself as the victim. He always made any argument about himself, never letting anyone else have feelings about it. “Bruce, honey. Calm down, please, go to our room and calm down please.” He huffed in anger and mumbled some choice words under his breath. While grabbing a jacket, he yelled from the door, “I’m goin’ to the bar, maybe someone‘ll actually listen to me!” With a shaking slam of the front door, came a shaking breath out of the mother’s mouth. “Ma, I- fuck. It slipped out, Will you be okay?” Her mother sat rubbing her temple for a moment, then took a deep breath, “I’ll be okay sweety, just- he can get a bit loud in situations.”

“I’ll wash the dishes tonight.” With her final proposal of somewhat help, Carmella shakily collected the plates and started washing them by hand. After a short time, her mother re-entered the kitchen and sighed. “Just so you know, I’m not mad at you. If anything, that comeback was hilarious.” Carmella smiled at the small compliment, making her less tense than before. “Thanks, I get that from you.” Her mother rolls her eyes, “In all seriousness, there’s something to learn from your father’s mistakes.” In her head, Carmella was ready to hear ‘you’ out of her mother’s mouth. “Like what, Ma?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain, but I always told my friends that he valued doing things physically rather than keeping himself sane.” It did seem hard to explain, but she got the gist of what her mom was saying. “It’s like uhm…. Oh,  **Mind Over Matter** , does that help?” It sounded like a kid’s TV show moral of the story type moment, and it made no more sense than before to Carmella. “Yeah, I get it.” She didn’t feel like talking any longer though, so Carmella complied to what was given. “Hey, go to your room or something. I’ll do the rest of these okay?”

“Alright Ma. Love you.” The two hugged, and Carmella left to enjoy the solitude of her room alone. A smaller thought lingered in the back of her head throughout the night, she never said sorry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I haven't updated this in about a week, I'm sorry bout that  
> Softball season finally started so now i'm stuck in a schedule predicament.  
> I'll try to update every Saturday or Sunday though, and maybe Wednesdays  
> As you can tell, I am also an avid procrastinator, so that totally helps  
> Jokes aside, I love you, and have a amazing day


	3. Notches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships are fun, until somebody becomes a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W. Homophobia internally and externally. sorry bout that btw.  
> its a plot point that I of course don't need but my brain goes A N G S T instead of minor roadblock.  
> Title: Notches by Crywank

Ever since the end of senior year, something felt extremely off. Nobody had a clear clue why, and it seemed as if Mandy was the only one who truly noticed. The change in feeling between her friend group was the most apparent thing around. Halfway through the school year, Carmella slowly began changing her attitude. Her personality was this bright ray of sunshine, and clouds began to cover it. A change was seen in Aelister as well, and he began to start small arguments with Carmella every so often. Roman got more confident, if that’s a huge change anyway. And Sonya, the best friend Mandy could ask for. Their friendship sparked off immediately, and the two were inseparable. Just one thing struck Mandy’s mind weirdly, in the entire year since they’ve met, Sonya has never tried a relationship. Not to be taken the wrong way, Sonya was obviously beautiful, but with all the flirting she’s seen guys try, it never works. A thought for some later date, as well as her leaving for college. 

The pair decided to meet for a fun girls shopping day, to which Carmella had plans previously so she couldn’t join the other two. There was some small discourse over going to Waterworks or Ross Park, but they decided in no large time for Ross. Upon Sonya picking up Mandy, conversation immediately picked up with talk of a senior pool party. “Would you go? Because, don’t get me wrong, I love everyone else, but I like hanging out with you a lot more. Obviously.” Mandy smiled at the sheer thought of being someone's favorite. “Duh So, you think i’m missin’ out on a chance to see Finn? No ma’am.” Sonya’s laughing smile drops immediately, for reasons Mandy is unsure of. “Mandy, he’s with Bayley. I mean, have you seen her private story lately, shit’s getting annoying.” Mandy forgets the sudden change in Sonya’s mood and rolls her eyes. “I know, I know, but a girl can only dream right? I mean you at least agree with me right?” Sonya’s hands shift uncomfortably on the steering wheel, her face washed with an emotion of… disgust? Mandy couldn’t tell. “Y-yeah, I guess so. Just, ah forget it. We’re here.” 

For a moment Mandy wants to interject in Sonya’s shut down, but opts out in fear, of what? She didn’t really know, but hoped it wasn’t as serious as her mind was rushing to. Though the mall was fairly empty for it’s usual capacity, the various conversations bounced throughout the place making it seem tightly packed with people. Not much was going on for the two to talk about, so the shopping didn’t take as long as they thought it would. Checking the time, they decided to eat at the food court before leaving, talking about their future as they ate. As soon as the topic of relationships came up, Sonya’s input became smaller and smaller, and Mandy had noticed. “Okay something has to be wrong, you haven't said a word for at least two minutes.” 

“Nah i’m fine...just, sorry, continue.”

“Nope, not until you tell me what's wrong.”

“Mandy, I said I'm okay, just let it go.”

“Hmmmmm, how about no?” Mandy’s persistence in questioning seemed to get through in a short time, as Sonya thought for some time. “S’ just, uh Mandy. Okay do’t yell or freak out or leave, just, agh i dont know how to tell you, but i’m gay.” Mandy’s mind did a million mental re-checks and backflips. How was she so stupid? All the signs were literally right there, and she didn’t want to acknowledge it, why? Because to Mandy, it was weird, “So i’ve been hanging out with you for a fucking year? And you pull shit like this now?”

“Look i’m sorry I was born this way, but if you don’t like it or me, tha you can go fuck yourself.” Sonya took a deep breath before continuing, “Meet me in the car when you get a brain that accepts people.” 

A year, an entire fucking year they’ve been friends. But now, nothing, Mandy feels no desire to be her friend. It felt disgusting knowing that her best friend kept lies for that long knowing it involved her. The sheer thought of anything to do with other women was disgusting, but she had to bottle it up for the entire car ride. Why was she punished for Sonya’s problems, it was like the whole fucking world was against her. Her parents arent home, Carmella was out, and Aelister didn’t care, so she decided to call Roman.

“Sup slut.”

“Shut the fuck up dick face, I got a question.”

“Your professional marriage consultant is here to speak, proceed.”

“So, uh, did you know about Sonya and uhm. Yeah?”

“Mmhmm, told me after like a week. Made sense though cause she hates men, especially me cause I am one annoying motherfucker.”

“How do you just talk about this so fucking non schilantly? She has a fucking problem, and should be sent the fuck away for it.”

“Mandy. That’s fucking homophobic. I don’t care what the fuck you’re going through right now, not until you change what the fuck you just said. She can’t control how she feels about it, so until you change, I’m not having anything to do with you asshole.”

“What the fuck!? No! I don’t understand it! Why hasn’t she told me, her best friend, until right now.” A deep sigh comes from Roman, filled with anger and frustration. “I don’t know, and it isn’t my place to ask. Maybe she’s been hurt by it before, but I’m not the person that should be finding out.”

“Okay okay, so if it was you in my position, what would you do?”

“Apologize, and give her time to figure out what to do.”

“But I don’t want her hitting on me! I don’t wanna be associated with that! What will everyone else think!?”

“Mandy?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off you homophobic asshole, and call me when you actually get a brain.” He hangs up, giving Mandy no time to say, do, or think anything. She didn’t know what to do anyway, and figuring it out would take time. She decides to not do anything, yet.

On the other side of the phone, Roman is screaming into his pillow. As he flops over onto his back, a thought gets out of his throat, “Why the fuck do people have to be so stupid?” A creak from the window gets his attention enough for him to turn his head. “I don’t fucking know, but can you help cause my fat ass is stuck.” Roman laughs at the familiar voice of R-Truth, “Too dumpy thick?” He states to the other while opening the window more. Ron falls into the room with a fairly large thud, “You know it, Ro Ro.” Ron says as he sits on the bed next to Roman. “So uh, did you need something?” Roman asks as he turns towards the other, who smiles in response. “Yeah, tomorrow is June twenty eighth, which means we gotta do shit for Xavier’s birthday. So E asked me to get you to help.”

“Oh yeah, What did Kofi say he wanted? Wait didn’t he say to rent a place or something?” Roman’s confusion was mostly because E wasn't good at explaining things, but some of it had gotten through. “Yeah, so that’s why i’m here. I know everyone that’s going, so we know how far away they are.” For the first time, to Roman’s knowledge, Ron was actually doing something smart. “Oh yeah, guess that checks out. Uhm, wanna start looking?” The other merely nodded in response, so Roman grabbed his laptop and began the easy search. The furthest person would be someone named Paige, who Roman didn’t know. Before they set on a singular place, they sent the link for confirmation from E, who confirmed that the place seemed good for just one night. The process didn’t take too long, and if it did, nothing of note would’ve happened. In an almost abysmally short period of time, Ron had left the same way he came, though he had to borrow an umbrella because it was raining. Roman was alone, again, unless you count the rain as company. Roman didn’t, but decided to sleep anyway.

_ The forest was a nice place, quiet, beautiful, and loud screams. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this very often, I'm bad at keeping a schedule lmao.  
> Thanks for reading! I love you! unless you feel uncomfterable with me saying that, then i am grateful for your read!  
> Yuh...


	4. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month..... and now it'll be forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

I'm Sorry, for everything.

Now- it might sound like I did something drastic, no. I'm apologizing for giving up on another thing in my life, this story. Though I might write out what I would want the last chapter to be. So if anyone at all reads this, I'm sorry for not continuing... I think it's because Roman's been gone for 4 month's and I've fallen a bit out of love with the wrestling community. Still love it, just not as much. I have fallen into another community though, so I might just write for that one lmaoooo. Wait no, they're real people, well...... one of them plays characters so maybe i'll just write for him.... AH i'm doin too much rn, t'all don't care about that fandom. so, for now i'll sum up the rest of the second and third stories. i'll leave the fourth alone cause imma still write out the end. cut the shit, Here's what's up, the summary:

Rule 2 was that everyone had to go to college, if not they would be taken to a facility as forced college. nothing much there....... Rule 3 was supposed to be of Roman in college, with a new cast of people like Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and some others. at the end of rule 3 it would be revealed that the rule basically forced people to be happy. if they weren't they would get sent to a mental institution. plot twist, Roman gets sent there, though he thought he was happy. rule 4: Roman would meet Dean Ambrose after coming back from the institution ....blah blah blah, roman falls in love, and that's where i'll leave it alone cause i'm def writing something for the ending. i mean- it's the reason i started the story in the first place...

moral of this chapter: i'm a dumb stupid little BabyRaging small brained writer who can't go through with anything at all. so uh.....bye and i love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Someone give you a medal cause that was alot to read. Jokes, but in all seriousness, thank you. like, I have no idea how to pay any of you back for reading this, but I love you. I hope you like what I make. Have an amazing day.


End file.
